Kim Koscki
|birthplace = Chico, Butte County, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt double, Stunt Actor |characters = Andorian officer; Starfleet official }} Kim Robert Koscki was a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked on two and three episodes of . He doubled actor Ethan Phillips in under stunt coordination by Ronald R. Rondell. Several years later, Koscki doubled actor Jeffrey Combs in three episodes of Enterprise and also appeared as an Andorian in another episode. Most recently, Koscki was part of the stunt group which filmed the attack scene at the Daystrom Conference Room in 's . Koscki's costume from the Enterprise episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Born as seventh of eleven children in Chico, a city in Butte County, California, Koscki started to work as stuntman in the entertainment industry in the early 1980s. He is probably best known for doubling actor in all three Austin Powers films, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), and Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002). He also doubled Myers in the 2003 fantasy film Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat. Other actors he doubled include in the crime drama Mad Dog Time (1996), in the comic adaptation The Flintstones (1994) and the sport comedy Little Giants (1994), in the crime movie On the Dead Side (1995) and the thriller Edmond (2005), in the comedy sequel Father of the Bride Part II (1995), the comedy Jiminy Glick in Lalawood (2004), and the sequel The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), in the comedy Lost & Found (1999) and the television series Just Shoot Me! (2001), and in the comedy Reno 911!: Miami (2007). Koscki trained car stunt driving at Rick Seaman's Hollywood Stunt Driving School until 1992. From 2006 on, he then worked as Driving Instructor himself at this school. He also trained stunt rigging under Lane Leavitt and was specialized in motorcycle stunt work. After he worked as assistant stunt coordinator on projects such as the romance Under the Boardwalk (1989, working with Dan Koko) and the comedy Think Big (1989, with George Colucci and Tommy J. Huff), Koscki became stunt coordinator himself on projects including the science fiction film Timebomb (1991, with Tracy Scoggins, Irving E. Lewis, and Kurt D. Lott), the horror film Project Vampire (1993), the horror comedy Head of the Family (1996), the science fiction film Murdercycle (1999), the thriller Net Games (2003, with Monica Staggs), the television series Happy Family (2003-2004, starring John Larroquette and Susan Gibney), the horror film Reeker (2005, with Oliver Keller and Nancy Thurston) and its sequel No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008, with William De Vital), the horror thriller Neighborhood Watch (2005), the horror film Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006), the comedy series Sonny with a Chance (2009-2010), the comedy Bad Actress (2011), and the comedy Camp Fred (2012). Koscki also performed stunts in the horror comedy The Lost Boys (1987, with Todd Feder and stunts by Janet Brady and Spice Williams-Crosby), the drama Miracle Mile (1988, with Denise Crosby), the adventure Hook (1991), the action comedy Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1991, with Marjean Holden, Christopher Collins, Patti Yasutake, J.D. Walters, and stunts by Mark De Alessandro, Tommy J. Huff, and Robert Herron), the video game adaptation Super Mario Bros. (1993), the action sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), the drama Forrest Gump (1994), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner), the action thriller Face/Off (1997, with stunts by Mark Riccardi, Denney Pierce, and Spiro Razatos), the comic adaptation Blade (1998), the science fiction horror thriller Ghosts of Mars (2001, with Joanna Cassidy, Marjean Holden, and stunts by Dana Hee), the adventure Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the comedy sequel Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005, with William Shatner, Enrique Murciano, and Faith Minton), the thriller Flightplan (2005, with stunts by Lynn Salvatori), the crime drama Smokin' Aces (2006), J.J. Abrams' Lost (2009, with Todd Bryant and Thom Williams), the mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the television action series Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009-2010), the horror film Piranha 3D (2010), the action comedy The Green Hornet (2011), the sport comedy Here Comes the Boom (2012), and the action thriller Olympus Has Fallen (2013). More recently, he worked as stunt coordinator on the horror thriller Preservation (2014, stunts by Danny Downey), on the first season of the television series The Thundermans (2013-2014), on the television comedy Terry the Tomboy (2014), and on the short horror film Boarding House (2014), and performed stunts in True Blood (2014, with Craig Baxley, Jr., Theo Kypri, Erik Stabenau, Mark Aaron Wagner, and stunt coordination by Hiro Koda). He also completed filming as stunt coordinator on the drama The Grounds (2014, with Michael Welch) and on the comedy Loaded (2015). Koscki was still filming the science fiction film Wizardream as stunt and fight coordinator (with Malcolm McDowell and Raymond Forchion) when he went out for a private motorcycle ride on Sunday 5 October 2014. He was brought to hospital after he suffered a cardiac arrest and went into a coma. He passed away on Thursday, 9 October 2014, survived by his wife and his two daughters. http://hollywoodstuntmen.blogspot.de/2014/10/kim-koscki.html Star Trek appearances File:Kim Koscki, First Contact.jpg|Stunt double for Ethan Phillips File:Kim Koscki, The Andorian Incident.jpg|Stunt double for Jeffrey Combs (uncredited) File:Kumari officer 1.jpg|Andorian officer (uncredited) File:Kim Koscki, United.jpg|Stunt double for Jeffrey Combs (uncredited) File:DCR meeting official 08.jpg|Starfleet official External links * * Kim Koscki at StuntPhone.com * Kim Koscki at the [http://lostpedia.wikia.com Lost wiki] * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:ENT performers